When Perfection and Imperfection fall inlove
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Tiara and RocketMan -written with LittleJHumphry. Sequal to Perfection and Imperfection. No summary you just have to read. Proleague has spoilers of HSM3 so you maynot want to read that chapter!
1. Proleaugue

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Prologue**

Tiara and Jimmie were sitting in the east high cafeteria.

"I cant believe that happened" Tiara laughed at something Jimmie said

"Yeah I kno-" Jimmie Rocket-Man was cut off bye Troy

"YO" The whole entire cafeteria silenced "MY FRIEND HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Troy shouted

Everyone turned their heads , including Tiara and Jimmie.

"Taylor Mckessi will you be my date to senior prom?" he said in a loud manner

Jimmie looked at Tiara smiling hoping one day he would ask someone to the prom.

"OF COUSE" she said squealing while hugging him.

Everyone clapped, including Tiara.

"Don't you just love romantic like moments" she said gazing.

"Yeah , so either way tell me why do you hate Sharpay Evans so much?" Rocket questioned

"I dont know...." she trailed off

"I dont know either , I mean she seams so perfect!" Jimmie said.

"Yeah , she does" Tiara said

"Maybe you'll be like her next year" Jimmie said

"How would you know?" Tiara said smilling

He smiled back "Well you seem like you know how to be incharge of things and not to mention behind that ponytail you may look hot" she said

"Are you calling me good looking?" she questioned

"No I said may" he blushed while speaking in a hushed tone.


	2. Interesting

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Chapter 1**

_**Tiaras POV**_

I walked down the halls of East High.i was wearing an eggshell white cami with a dennim Jacket and a crimson mini skirt , with black heels on and completing my outfit with a hear shaped naecklace with Every eye on me. "_So this is what it was like to be Sharpay." _I thought as I walked down the halls.

I walked over to my friend Alex Remington. I just arrived back from my summer vacation. I went to Europe to see my grandparents , one word ; B-O-R-I-N-G .

"So how was your summer Tiara?" Alex asked

"Pretty Good , how was yours meet any cute guys?" I responded

"Yes actually ?" She said quitly

"Does he go to this school?" I interrogated

"Yes" she mumbled loud enough that I could hear

"Ohh do I know him?" I cooed trieng to get it out of her

" Yes quite well" she said embarressed

"Who then" I asked smiling

Then right on cue Jimmie came up behind Alex and kissed her cheek.

" Hey sweety" she said smiling , trying to answer but avoid my question.

"Hey Lexy , oh hey Tiara" Jimmie said happily.

_"Woah he looks good!"_ I thought only catching a glimpse of Jimmie in his Black T-shirt and stripped jacket.

All I could say is this should get interesting!

**_Jimmies POV_**

I looked at Tiara , she looked hot, its amazing how much she changed over the summer. I didnt know she knew Lexy.

"So how was your summer Jimmie?" she asked me

"Oh it was great as you can see Lexi and I got together" I responded smirking.

"Speaking of me , I need to go to honors math." Lexi said.

"Oh well bye sweety" I said kissing her cheek. No way I would have my first kiss now.

In other words this should be interesting!

* * *

Ok I know this is short but I would like to thank my co-workker LittleJHumphry.


	3. The Bench

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This is my new summary: A Bench ;Thats all it took for perfect and imperfect to fall inlove , thats where they will begin their journey.,Jimmara , Anlex , slight zekepay .

* * *

**_Lexis POV_**

I was in my math class when i saw a new boy walk in , I know its wrong of me to think of this but ... he is SOOO cute! His brown hair was so good looking , he had that prep looking going on for him , but he still wore jeans. (This is my best friend im describing , and no we don't date and he isn't that cute but he nerdy ........ LIKE ME!) His glasses made him hide his eyes from me , I defiantly need to know him and maybe hook him up with Tiara.

**_Jimmies POV , with Jimmie and Tiara during free period_**

"So what classes do you have?" I asked looking at her schedule

"Uh..... Free Period ,History , then Drama , then Math and well look for your self." she said all nervous handing me her schedule

"WHAT!" she screached , I saw people looking at us "How do we have the same exact schedule?" she continued .

"I dont know maybe , how they have honor students have all classes together?" I said dumbly

"Wait you have honor classes?" she asked

"Uh.." I said blushing , I liked to keep my jock facade. " I have all honor classes , I don't know I guess I'm smart."

**_Andrews POV _**

I walked into 2nd honors math when I saw this beautiful girl , she had raven black hair , her hair was all curled and she was wearing a punk rock outfit , and she was looking at me. So I decided to sit next to her. "Hey I'm Andrew , Andrew Bolton" I said smiling at her.

"Alexis Remington , nice to meet you" She said smiling. "Wait did you say Bolton , like Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah he's my cousin I don't really see him that much now that he is in California ."

"Oh" She said shyly

"Im nothing like him actually I am the smart cousin" I said smirking

**_Tiaras POV (You dont think I would forget her did you?)_**

Jimmie and I decided to get a better view of the school , I transfered 2 months before school ended and Jimmie was always in the gym , his classes , or the drama room.

"Hey lets look in here" he said walking up the staircase it was dark so I grabbed his hand we soon walked up to the roof , it was covered with plants and trees it also had a small sitting area.

I sat down taking in the beautiful sceenary. Soon I noticed carved into the bench were initials . like ; J.B. & L.M. 4ever which she was guessing coach Boltons initials , and then there was T.B. and G.M. but nothing else for them. But there were also like 30 more initials.

"Hey look" I said motioning for Jimmie to come over.

"wow look at all these initials" he said mesmoried.

"Yeah " I said smiling , all I know is that this will be Me and Jimmies' new hiding place .

* * *

K so any comments and yes we will see Zeke , Sharpay , and maybe later on Troy and Gabriella.


	4. Slipping girls and new teachers

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

This is my new summary: A Bench ;That's all it took for perfect and imperfect to fall in-love , that's where they will begin their journey.,Jimmara , Anlex , slight zekepay .

* * *

**_Darbus' POV_**

Ahh a new bunch of inspiring thespians , then my new 'partner in crime' walk in .............

**_Persons POV_**

Ahh all these plans I have for this school , first is try to get Darbus to do 'West Side Story' for the fall musicale. This will be FABULOUS! (Guess who it is)

**_Andrews POV (I know Im sorry for changing it constantly)_**

You know I never thought that I would like this school so much I mean , all honors classes , a great decathlon team , oh did I mention I met this rockin girl Alexis she prefers ; Lexi , Lexis , Alex , Al , Ali , and Lex. All people call me Drew or Andrew but she calls me Dexter (ha if u know who I am by reading any of my other stories then u can guess my inspiration for Andrew) because my middle name is Dexter. Yup im Andrew Dexter Bolton.

**_Lexis' POV (Yup I know where are the stars , well um next chapter you'll have more drama , i think! HA)_**

I was always the computer whiz at my old school . I know I'm not just a drama geek but a Dramatic Math Electronics geek!!! (I'm Em and I'm a Drama addict!) But I finally have another friend besides Tiara , not that I don't like her , that is a math geek and proud!

I walked out of English class when all of a sudden I began to fall down , but luckily someone caught me......

**_Darbus' POV_**

I just finished my period 4 English class when I saw Alexis begin to trip then I heard someone in heels begin to go help Alexis then Alexis slipped and almost his the ground when ........................

**_Persons POV (Yup now u find out who it is even though I think we all know!) _**

I tossed my blond hair and entered the school. I Sharpay Evangelin Evans walked through the halls of East High. I saw a girl walk out of her english / drama class start to slip so I ran over and grabbed one of her arms , and someone grabbed the other and her books fell , but luckily she didn't . The other person looked up and it was...........

**_Other Person' POV ( No its not Andrew , or Jimmie or Tiara)_**

I was talking to Coach Bolton when i saw a girl slipping . I went to go help a girl who was slipping walking out of class , I tried to help her but could only grab one of her arms . I looked at the other hand that held the girl , I looked at her perfectly pink manicured nails.I new right away that was the girl I'm in love with or have been for the past few years , yes I Zeke Thomas Baylor was in love , and best of all I am a new cooking help at the school , then I looked down at her hand again at the ring on her finger , yup I'm in love.

* * *

I know i personally talked way to much but thats not the point , I am now commited to finish this story and it WILL be more than 9 chapters long , I also know you may be mad at the no Jimmara in this chapter but I mostly focused this on Zekepay and Anlex.

So here are the full names of the 6 main people of the story

Tiara Janice Gold

Jim Oliver Zara

Alexis Cathryn Remington

Andrew Dexter Bolton

Sharpay Evaglin Evans (Baylor later in story)

Zeke Thomas Baylor

So yup thats it also there will be confrontation next chapter! And more Jimmara!


	5. Confrontation

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

This is my new summary: A Bench ;That's all it took for perfect and imperfect to fall in-love , that's where they will begin their journey.,Jimmara , Anlex , slight zekepay and Jimlex .

K , so this will be all Jimmara , also please comment on the story , I can take constructive Critisizm. also this february vacation im planning on finishing this story! Look at the A/N at the bottom , also how do u feel about trivia?

* * *

**_Next Day , 2nd Day of school_**

**_Tiaras' POV_**

"... and dont forget that the Fall Ball is coming up!" Mrs. Darbus said , ugh I hate morning anouncments. I looked down at my new blue cowboy boots (Pic in profile). I also say Jimmies' new shirt , I like it . I love looking at all the back to school clothes. I also hate the cami/dresss my grandpa picked out for me to wear! Ugh all I have to say is NEVER trust ur grandpa to buy clothes for you! (Cai and shirt in profile!)

_**Lunch time!!! (Oh and dont worry u Jimlex likers if there are any of you so far Jimlex is still together ....... for now)**_

I walked around the cafiteria looking for Alex . Then I spotted her talking to a guy...... a guy i don't know!

"Hey Alex!" I said walking over to the pair. When I suddenly got sidetracked bye something , Sharpay. My feelings towards her are imposible to descripe , and no there are no romantic ones , I mean shes a girl you can like and hate at the same time!

"So i see the student has become the teacher." Sharpay said to me. After pulling me to the side.

"What do you mean?" I retorted , i hated how she was going to be here for the rest of the year.

"You know what I mean Tiara , what im saying is that last year you were my little deviating assistent and now your queen of the school like I was." She said with a smug look on her face "And dont think I dont know how much you wanna hook-up with a certain jock" She added in.

"Oh and who is this certain jock" I asked clueless to who she was talking about. "And so what if I'm the new primo girl , I did learn from the best , I gotta go later Sharpay! Tootles" I said walking towards Alex and mystery guy.

Then all of a sudden I got pulled over again.

"Hey wanna sit with me?" Jimmie asked

"What about your girlfriend?" I questioned looking him down.

"What do you mean , of course shes sitting with us" He said incredously

"What about that guy with her?" I interogated

"What about him , his name is Drew I think , and he is joining us too." He said carelessly.

"Oh , well ok then" I said walking over with Jimmie.

All 4 of us sat at a table , when our new cooking teacher joined us along with the new As. Drama teacher. ( Zekepay)

"Hey guys" Jimmie said

"Hey dude" Zeke said

"Hey Jimmie." Sharpay said

"So wat brings you guys here?" Drew asks.

"Oh well we dont like sitting with boring teachers plus we know all of you , Hi guys." Zeke explained

"Hey" The 4 of us replied.

"So who are the latest hook-ups" Sharpay said eyeing me and Jimmie.

"Oh well Jimmie and I are now dating" Alex said

"Oh , well thats good" she said

**_Last Period._**

So here I am staring at the view from the bench , all I can register in my mind is what Sharpay kept on hinting and saying I liked a certain jock. It's like she knows who I like , but I don't. All I can say is what has been going on lately and why is there a weird ring on Sharpays finger? I wish I knew who she was talking about it's so frustrating.

I decided to go down to the library and when i got there I saw a horrid sight. Jimmie and Alex kissing.

**_In Alexs' car after school , driving to Tiaras' house_**

"So Lexi how did you and Drew meet?" I asked her. It was the first words I said since I broke apart her and Jimlexs' kiss.

"Well we met in honors 2 math." she said feeling awkward.

"Oh well cool , so how did you and Jimmie meet?"

"Oh umm , thats our buisness and I dont really think you should know." She said jelously looking ahead at the road.

* * *

K so I am also curious how they got together ..... not. I do know how and dont worry it is complicated. Also I know there isnt a lot of romance in this also count down till the last chapter not including the epilouge.

Chapts to go: 7

Check list.

. Find out how Jimlex got together

. Get into more details on Sharpays ring

. Keep updated on Jimmara and Anlex

. Go to Fall Ball

. Have Troy or Gabriella do something.

. Finish story (not including epiloug)

also I wanna say how do u like trivia , and opinions on the checklist. Things will be added dont worry and Checked off . Also I wont be doing day long chapters , I will skip around alot. Have a nice day peoples.


	6. Shopping and Plans

**When Perfect collides with Imperfect**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

This is my new summary: A Bench ;That's all it took for perfect and imperfect to fall in-love , that's where they will begin their journey.,Jimmara , Anlex , slight zekepay and Jimlex .

I decided yes to the trivia and no to the check list , so yup thats it!

* * *

**_A few weeks later , October 22 , Monday_**

**_TIARAS POV_**

Today was the beginning of wildcat pride week. Today Sharpay , Lexi , and I were going shopping after school for dresses. The fall ball was coming up and Sharwanted to take us shopping. The funny thing about today is that Pay , Al , and I all decided to be different wildcat colors. Pay was wearing a red dress withblack ankle heeled boots. Lexi was wearing a white dress withblue sandal heels , and I'm wearing a yellow/gold dress with white sandals. (Pics in profile)

"And don't forget the Fall Ball is this Friday , have a good day" said finishing up end of the day the bell finaly rang signaling us that we could leave this torture. Not that I don't mind school , but I cant wait to go shopping.

**_After shopping , 6:12 p.m._**

God was shopping awesome. I got this cute black dress , and I'm going to wear the heels I wore on the first day of school. Lexi got a blue dress and black pumps. Sharpaygot a white dress withpurple heels. Things between Lexi and I have gotten weird since the car ride last month. We used to be inseparable , but now she is always with Drew or as she calls himDexter or she is with Jimmie.

We just dropped off Lexi at her house when Shar said..

"So who you going to the dance with." while glancing at me.

"I'm going with Drew remember I told you yesterday" I said frustrated.

" I know but I think someone special wants to ask you." She said smirking . A little while ago I found out who she was talking about.

"I thought you heard Lexi screeching how she was going with Jimmie." I said with disgust at the couple

" Yeah I remember , hey do you remember Gabriella Montez?" she said curiously

"Yeah how could i not Shar?" I looked at her oddly.

"Well she is coming to stay with me for Thanksgiving and we're going up to Maine , Taylor Mckessi will also be there as well as Chad , Ryan , Kelsi , and Troy." She said

"So what does that have to do with me Shar?" I continued looking at her oddly.

She looked all innocent when she said "Well it has a FEW extra bedrooms at our mansion in Maine. Since my mom and dad are in someplace then I thought you , Jimmie , Alex , and Drew could come up with us." she said in a baby voice.

I grinned and said " Im not sure about the others , but im in!"

"Well then I say get packing!" she said grinning like a fool.

Then I looked out the window and saw Sharpay and Zeke's house/ mansion. It was huge , her parents gave it to them as a congratulations for their engagement. Sharpaysring was beautiful too . Her parents supported her teaching drama and stuff like that and are happy she is settling down with Zeke. I think his triple chocolate cake helped convincing them. Sharpay loves to spend Thanksgiving in Maine and Christmas in Hawaii . Her brother Ryan always is there and at Julliard with his girlfriend Kelsi.

"So when the wedding?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"Zeke and I are thinking April Vacation as our honeymoon time so like April 17th we are thinking" Shar said

"Oh well thats nice , whos the maid of honor" I asked trying to get out details.

"Well I'm thinking you , Gabi , and Taylor as bridesmaids and Kelsi as my maid of honor." She said looking at me with a pleading look

"OMG I get to be a brides maid. Who are the groomsmen?" I finished with a question while getting my bags.

"Oh Ryan as the best man with Chad , Troy , and Jimmie as grooms men." She said with an evil smirk.

"WHAT! Wait are you pairing me with Jimmie on purpose?" I pressed

"The Jimmie idea was hers not mine " Zeke said helping Shar with her bags.

"You are evil you know that?" I said glaring at her.

"I know" she said satisfied.

**_With Jimmie and Drew shopping for tuxes , Jimmies POV_**

" I don't get why i have to dress stupidly for a dance." I said looking for a jacket.

"Well you do want to look good for Lexi" Drew said looking at a suit.

"Well I'm just gonna buy this" I said holding up a tux . (The tux Troy wore in a night to remember)

"And I'll buy this one i guess" Drew said while walking over to the cashier. ( Ryans in a night to remember)

**_Friday , The Dance , with the girls , Tias' POV _**

I checked my make up in Sharpays car before exiting.

"Man I wish I didnt have to chaperone the dance , I wanna attend!" Sharpay complained Alex and I just laughed at her complaining.

"Yeah well you will have Zeke with you the entire time" Lex said.

"Yeah so did you tell him yet?" I asked

"No not yet im scared." she said looking down ashamed.

"Dont be it happens and your lucky , your already getting married." Alex said assuringly.

"I know well lets go!" Sharpay said getting out.

* * *

I know this is longer than the others but I dont mind. So what do you think Sharpay is hiding , well i dont know I'm torn between 2 things so you vote.

A. Sharpayis having a baby.

B. Sharpay got an acting break and has to move to New York

C. Sharpay has a teaching opportunity in Florida and wants to take it.

So thats alll I have , you can leave ur ideas. Also Read and Review.

Chpts: 6


End file.
